


Heart-Aid Call Service

by LittlePebble



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Light Drabble, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePebble/pseuds/LittlePebble
Summary: An angry heart plus an angry tummy plus an innocent phone equals?





	

_*RIIIING… RIIIING… RIII—*_

“McDonald’s delivery service. Good eve—“

_BEEP!_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_*RIIIING… RIIIING…*_

“McDonald’s delivery service. Good evening. Kazunari on the line. How may I take your order?”

“Are you married?”

“Uh… Pardon? “

“Are you married?”

“I’m sorry, Miss, but—“

“No, no, no! It’s just that… My cult won’t allow me to talk to married guys!”

_2 seconds of pause._

“Ah… oh… alright. If… that’s the case, I’m not. So…”

“Glad to hear.”

“I’m sorry. May I take your order?”

“Oh, yes. Actually I’d… like an Oreo McFlurry, please.”

“Mm-hm?”

“…”

“Miss?”

“Yes?”

“What else do you need to order?”

“Ah! Make sure the flurry’s cold. Like, suuuper cold.”

“They’re… practically ice cream. They must be cold.”

“I want them freezing, like an ice cube.”

“…Alright. What else?”

“Oh yes! Please make the sprinkles pink. I don’t know why I get so fond of the color right now it’s hardly—“

“Miss, I beg your pardon but, can I only take your orders?”

“You are.”

“Well… _Proper_ ones.”

“You sound annoyed. Are you annoyed? It’s almost midnight anyway.”

“Surely not, Miss. I’m sorry. Now, please. How else may I help you?”

“Can you heal a broken heart?”

“Miss. We take scam calls deadly serious.”

“I know… I know… It’s just... Okay whatever. I’m sorry.”

“…Are you okay?”

“Now _you’re_ asking me!”

“Well I… Geez! Oh dear. Alright! One Oreo McFlurry. Anything else?”

“Uh… I’ll have just that.”

“I’m sorry, Miss. But we have minimum payment. To have the delivery service, you need to order at lea—“

“You asked ‘anything else’! You should’ve told me that I need to order something else to make everything clear! Boys are all the same! Can never trust their words!”

“Miss, I have your phone number on my screen right now. I could report you anytime.”

“Not again… Okay, okay. What else can I have?”

“Um… We have Combo Promo this week. With only 590 yen, you can have one spicy chicken, one large-sized soda, rice, and french fries.”

“…”

“Hello? Miss?”

“…You know what? I don’t need those.”

“Miss, if you—“

“I know! I know! Whatever! Just report me!! I don’t care!!”

“Miss—“

“In fact, I don’t need the flurry either… I don’t need anything…”

_Sobs._

_4 seconds of silence._

_Sigh._

“You, wacky woman, go take a paper! Now!”

“What?”

“Take a paper! And a pen! I’m not gonna repeat myself!”

“Wha—Uh! W-wait! Wait up!”

_Shufflings._

“Hello?”

“Zero. Eight. Zero. One. Five. Six. Double four. Double five. Seven.”

“Um…”

“Type the name, Kazunari. Ka-zu-na-ri!”

”Got it! Got it!”

“Good girl… Text me there. My shift is almost over. Uh, and… don’t cry. You’re gonna be just fine. Alright? Bye.”

_Click!  
_

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP..._

 

 

 

And that was how you found yourself blushing—hard—despite having both eyes swollen, a throat sore from crying, and a photo of your ex of 5 hours torn into two before you on the messy bed cover.

“What… just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (~^0^)~  
> I own only the story and the reader's char.  
> Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.  
> *spreads Takao love around*


End file.
